The present invention relates in general to woodburning heaters or stoves which are primarily adapted for the burning of wood but may also be used for the burning of other combustible material such as coal or coke. This invention pertains, more particularly, to a stove construction of the cylindrical firechamber type which has the dual purpose use of a heating stove and a form of fireplace enabling a viewing of the woodburning process.
Typical prior art patents that relate to the general field of the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,766 and 3,986,488; and French Pat. Nos. 513,859 and 1,246,864. Some of the disadvantages associated with these prior art constructions are the complexity of the design, the ineffective operability of the stove, the inefficiency of the design, and the lack of a proper drafting system.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved stove construction preferably for burning wood but also provided with a front window through which the fire in the firechamber may be viewed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved cylindrical firechamber type stove providing in association with a tempered glass window at the front of the stove, an arcuate sliding door that may be opened for viewing purposes of the burning fire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drafting system so as to enhance combustion and provide substantially complete burning of the combustible material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a woodburning stove having an improved top shroud construction for directing heated air and also functioning as a table top upon which items can be heated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved woodburning stove that preferably has a lining of fire brick to retain heat and prevent damage to the stove caused by hot coals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stove construction having a shroud associated therewith with blower means in turn with the shroud for accelerating the heat recycling process so that the blown air is essentially cycled about a major circumference of the stove.